Love Me Till I'm Sane
by Sebby-Nyan
Summary: ON HOLD! Some things are bad, some things are good. The aim of a Shinigami is balance, but destiny is just a guideline. A strange girl with plain black hair is seen around school, Death takes a vacation and Death city's getting strange. When things take a turn for the worst, can the spartoi find Lord death and save death city? KiMa and SoulxOC mostly
1. The Demon: Who is the Black Haired Girl?

She sat in the flower field and giggled, maybe a little insanely, at the exhausted sun above her. She lay back only to find the flowers were wet against her back. Turning her head in a lulled manner, a serene smile glazed over her face.

"Oh. Look at that." She chimed in a sickly sweet voice to no one but her self.

"_There's blood on these flowers."_

* * *

"**SOUL!" **Maka screamed from the kitchen. A sleepy boy in blue pyjama bottoms and messy frost coloured hair stumbled into the kitchen.

"Maka, it's 5am, what's wrong n_OW_! What the heck, Maka?!" The boy, Soul exclaimed angrily as his meister hit him over the head with a textbook, much more awake than he was a few seconds ago. Now that he took in the scene, Soul grinned sloppily, rubbing the spot on his head where she'd Maka Chopped him. The kitchen was covered in garbage from last night. He'd gotten back from Black*Star and Tsubaki's late last night to find Maka asleep on the sofa where she'd been waiting for him even though he told her not to. He carried her upstairs, (with some effort since he was tired) and ended up sending the garbage can flying with one of her feet. Since cool guys don't clean, he left it for Maka in the morning.

"Soul what is this all over the floor?! How many times have I told you to clean up your own mess?" She preached in a decidedly ticked off tone

"This?" Soul gave a lazy flash of his shark teeth and drawled out his words much to his meister's annoyance, "This is trash Maka. And as to your second question it depends how many messes I've made."

His partner in crime's eyes twitched, she was seething in rage at the moment and Soul seemed to be as thick as usual and was working his way towards another Maka chop. The young meister was so pissed off right now her loose blonde hair seemed to frazzle. "Clean it," she ordered, her tone hard as she thrust plastic gloves into his chest.

"Pass," The scythe stated, calmly shoving his hands into his pockets before remembering that he was wearing pyjamas and he had no pockets. However he didn't get a lot of time to think about that when the textbook landed on his cranium then, so hard he fell face first into the discarded gloves. Maka raised an eyebrow at soul, "You better be done before school starts or else you'll miss the test in Stein's class. I'm going to get ready for school now," then she trotted up the stairs.

Lying in the small pool of blood around his head for a few more seconds the thought managed to process itself through Souls mind that '_oh, so that's why she's up so early.'_

In reality, that's not why Maka Albarn was up at 5 am, usually she'd be up at 4am if it was for school. No, she'd slept in because she hadn't managed to sleep until 3 and she couldn't understand why. It was like she could feel an overwhelming power surging though Death City that was so confusing that her mind wouldn't stop thinking and trying to get a better read on it, but now it was as if she'd dreamt the whole thing and there wasn't an odd sense of doom anywhere, no matter how hard she searched. Her thoughts were too preoccupied to make a real effort to get ready for school today, and then there was the guilt she felt for being so harsh on Soul. But she brushed off these thoughts and once her uniform was on and her hair was up in her usual pigtails, she decided to get some fresh air. '_Maybe that will clear my head'_

* * *

The girl sat up in her flower field, except it wasn't a field, she could see that now, it was an ally and the blood was not her own, unfortunately.

"My blood's the prettiest." She whispered in her high, girly voice. Then giggled wildly at nothing in particular, she felt at home in the ally. She snickered at her thoughts, she felt at home anywhere in death city. Death City was her flower field. Purposely swaying because it made her feel funny, she swung her skinny body into a standing position and made her way to the road humming a song that had a tune that only she noticed. Her swaying becoming more wild and ended up a full blown spin on one leg, inevitably ending with her long black hair in her face and she almost toppled over, only to be caught by a pigtailed teenager in a trench coat and then thrust into a park on the other side of the road. She looked down at her feet and saw grass, completely forgetting what had happened just a moment ago her face broke into a wild and manic smile the moment she saw the scattered daisies. _'one, two, three, four, screw the counting my favourite number is 7'_ she thought, and proceeded to collapse, crushing daisies 1 and 4 along with 8 others she hadn't bothered to count.

Maka however was not as relaxed, in fact she was frozen to her spot with a slack jaw, completely dumbstruck. The girl scared her a little. Was she drunk perhaps? That seemed to be the most likely idea. But she couldn't believe what she's gotten herself into, because being her meant that she wouldn't just leave a girl who looked about 11 years old to look after herself, especially when drunk. On the other hand that was really weird. Maka had just been walking from her house on her own and trying to clear her head when she saw a random drunk girl swaying down the road, she had almost passed it off until she noticed the truck about to hit her. Her meister's save-the-whole-damn-world instincts kicked in and suddenly she was throwing the ditzy, raven haired girl into the park and watching her collapse. In her irritable mood she couldn't help but notice how stupid this girl must have been to have been drinking at her age.

Looking at the little girl who she had now lifted over her shoulder and carried to the park bench Maka sighed and let her head fall onto her lap as she reached for her phone. Pale white fingers reached for her wrist and grabbed it tight, almost cutting off circulation to her hand. Maka, shocked looked down into her innocent, questioning eyed filled with an endearing honey gold.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked, the severity in her voice not being recognised and ended up sounding like she was a cute cartoon character lost in the big city.

Maka was sucked into her eyes and had to blink before she found it possible for her to answer. But what was the question? Apparently she took too long. The mysterious girl poked her in the stomach and she was out like a light, collapsed on a bench. The strange little girl with ebony hair stood up, no longer swaying. She had found a period of sanity and she intended to keep it until she could make it back the her beautiful iron bars, but couldn't help in prodding Maka's face while glaring evilly at her Shibusen uniform like it would kill her. She wondered why? Even now she didn't know but she let it go before she drifted back to her insanity. She left the vulnerable blonde sitting unconsciously on a bench with a peck on the fore head and screaming "GOODBYE MAKA ALBARN!" as she skipped away down the road. The world shifted it's gears into motion, too late to stop the soon to come events. The girl with midnight hair smiled and ran her hand through the left of her long hair.

"I can feel it." she smirked as her eyes fell back into an insane glow.

* * *

**Ugh, yes I know it's bad, feel free to kick my butt for posting this! I know where I'm going from here so I'll hopefully get better but I hate trying to start new stories... Plus what the heck was with that Soul & Maka scene?! Whaa! So horrible!**

**Ohh yeah! I disclaim, I don't own Soul Eater. Damn I wish I hadn't said that.  
-Sebberrz**


	2. Infirmary Blues: Lord Death on Vacation?

**Chapter 2 isn't much but I hope you like it. This is just a reminder that I am alive and SORRY! School's just started and I only have 5 weeks warning for my first exam EVER! Gah, but I think I'm okay and I'll be back on track by tomorrow. I'll say how often I update next time when I work out my schedule, hopefully every 2 or 3 days.**

* * *

Maka woke up in the school's infirmary, her head spinning. What had happened? A girl had been there, with black hair, she knew that much. Her eyes were pretty too, she had such pretty eyes. Maka hadn't realised that people had been talking and stood around her until Blackstar decided to scream "YAHOO! OF COURSE MAKA COULDN'T STAY KNOCKED OUT IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE AS BIG AS ME! AH HA, HA, HA!"

"Blackstar, you're being too loud, this is an infirmary, Blackstar!" Tsubaki hushed, tugging on his sleeve as he stood on my bed and laughed, hands on his hips.

"So not cool," came growled from my left. I turned to see Soul sat in a plastic chair and I finally got a good look at where I was. The room was large and white but the layout was at the moment rather odd as Kid was hurriedly rearranging it in the background, the Thomson sisters stood beside him, not offing any help unless you counted face palming and singing about giraffes. There were other beds in the room along with some shelves stocked with medical supplies. There was a small white bedside table next to Maka to match her crisp white bedding sheets, which were luckily about the only thing in the very sterile room that did not reek of disinfectant. Maka recognised the place from when the fight with Chrona in the church had ended in a large slash across Soul's chest, scarring him for life and not to be happy with just that, implanting a little demon inside his head. That was one of the worst days in Maka's life and being in this room she felt the guilt hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Liz walked over to them as Patty was congratulating Kid on his symmetry. "Yo Kid, we got a live one."

"Maka's awake, Maka's awake, Maka is awaaaakkeee!" Patty sang, spinning in a circle and dragging Kid towards the bed. They all crowded around her, asking what had happened. In truth, she didn't know, it was slowly slipping away, except for the eyes, golden eyes.

"I don't know," she told them truthfully, their faces fell at the uninteresting news, things had been far too quiet for far too long.

Suddenly Kid felt his pocket buzz; he stepped outside, excusing himself politely to take the call. He answered to find his father, the Shinigami himself.

"Hey, Hi, HELLO!" HE exclaimed, bouncily to his son, who's mouth was a perfect (and symmetrical) flat line, unimpressed.

"What's wrong father? Why the emergency call?" He asked.

"Ah, that's my little Kiddo for you, always straight down to business. But it's actually nothing bad, you'll just have to hold up the fort for a little while, okai?!" HEetilted his cartoony, masked face and managed, the make it look pleading. How he did that was hard to tell.

"What do you mean? You can't leave, your soul is tied to Death city."

"Well that was then and this is now. What I'm saying is, I'm going to take a little vacation, I hear they have some excellent spa's in Italy!"

Kid stood awestruck his chin practically hitting the floor. "Kiddo-kun?" His father prodded him back into focus.

"H-holiday?!" Kid spluttered.

"Well why not, I'm not getting younger you know!"

"But, but, but... YOU'RE THE GRIM REAPER!"

"That's me! Now I've got to go. Good luck Kiddy! Toodles!" The mirror fuzzed out of focus until he could see himself again. Kid gulped at his reflection, momentarily not bothered by the Sanzu lines, ruining his symmetry.

_Since when does DEATH take a VACATION?_

* * *

**Sorry, I've just started school so it's been hard to write, especially since this is a new story. But The next chapter will be up and full length in 24 hours or under, swear to my granddads soul :)**

**-Sebberrz  
xox**


	3. Breakdown: The Devil is coming here?

**I promised I'd get this to you in 24 hours and look who has -2 minutes to spare! BOO and YAH! that's 1,738 words in 2 hours (a huge achievement for me) since I stared late.**

**More details about how this is gonna work in the end notes since you probably want to see the story first. :)**

* * *

In simple terms, Kid was _totally_ freaking out. How? How could Death go on holiday? Then without even realising it, Kid was running, through the halls, completely forgetting about his friends waiting in the infirmary for him. Something was wrong, how could this be right? The Shinigami's soul was tied to death city, what on Earth was he thinking, for death's sake?!

Kid skidded through the hallways and ran under the guillotines in the hallway leading up to the death room. Empty. The next room, he found it empty. Every single room on all of the floors right down to the very deepest depts. Of Shibusen, He was no where. What was happening here?

"FATHER!" Kid screamed, perched symmetrically on the highest point of the Shibusen roofs, he was so loud it was inevitable that the whole city had heard him, the people below him inside the top floors of the school were left with deafened ears temporarily, except for one girl who was blasting Korean Pop music into her ears even louder than his shout. She probably had the strongest ears in history. Kid gulped as he felt the angry glares from the people passing by, 'my bad' he thought guiltily to himself, the thought occurring in his head that in fact, this little incident right here would come back to bite him in the butt one day, no one could forget his vividly bleak, raven coloured hair with it's three stripes. The three... stripes. Three very... UNSYMETRICAL... stripes.

Every single flaw he had seen in symmetry he had missed on the way up here, searching for his father. At this point kid snapped. He tore at his hair trying to take it out and then burn it before running it over with a bulldozer then burning the ashes till all that was let was barely visible dust and then scooping up the dust and proceeding to get it to a bear and have him breathe it in, then out, then have a particularly smelly homeless man breathe it in (specifically the one with rather long hair and a lazy eye that had taken to sitting outside the Death Diner on Monday afternoons and talking a lot about cats) and then once he had breathed it out Kid would bury the almost non existent particles and place a flower bed over the top and then _poison the flowers_! But his hair was a worthy opponent and the roots would not give, so Kid just threw up blood and screamed to the wind, not quite as loudly as he had before about how he was "worthless! Worthless garbage, I am not fit to be a Shinigami! I should just die! I am GARBAGE! Put me out on the curb on garbage day! Why?!"

From the shadows a girl watched, her hair as black as night, fluttering around her waist in the light breeze. Her head hung down as a demon like grin of sharp, shark like teeth stretched across long her face, crazy and deranged. From behind, as pretty as a black winged angel, from the front, insane and maniacal face would be enough to paralyse any normal civilian. She was just a girl, a little one, 10 or eleven maybe. But this little girl, there were only a few words to describe her. One of them was _"scary."_

The girl turned and walked closer to the building. She attempted to open the window but it wouldn't budge. She tilted her head as if it didn't make any sense before in a single swift movement, she smashed the window with her fist, glass sticking into her flesh and on the floor, a few dribbles of blood was on her hand. The girl held her arm there, a few shocked students left unsupervised in the room stared, two became weapons, and the remaining 4 unarmed meisters took fighting positions and waited for her.

A single drop of blood fell from her blood and splattered on the floor. The girl slowly lowered her arm, it seemed purposeful and threatening to the eyes of the students in the room who were barely moving to breathe, however she was trying to remember just what she had been doing. But then she felt it, the soul flicker out of view and she remembered. Memory was so funny like that. Ducking into the window she walked through the group of students. They were freshman; the meeting seminar was just ending which was why they were all there. She coul tell because it was that time of year and they all had badges that said meister, the weapons presumably were wearing identical ones saying "Weapon" on them. But being freshmen, they had no idea what to do, if they took a strike at her they may end up dead in that instant. So they waited for this creepy little girl to move first, but to their surprise, she never did. The girl quite peacefully drifted though them with a grace like she was walking through air- that is until her knees buckled at the door and she fell. Turning she hissed at the students so they backed of slightly as she stood up.

"Good little puppies," she chided them in a high, velvety voice before giggling and walking into the thin corridor without a turn or another room for ages, the room she just came out of being the last room, right at the end. The door swung shut behind her. A gutsy weapon transformed and ran to the door, annoyed at the meisters in the room and prepared to stop the tiny invader and bring her to the teacher but when he got through the door and on the other side in the seemingly endless hallway, there wasn't a soul to be found except for one white and black hair. It wasn't hers, obviously, so the teen ignored it. _Where did she go?_ He wondered.

The girl had in fact found herself in the death room, for lack of other places to go, she had never quite had this much freedom and it was intoxicating, being anywhere and doing anything she wanted. In the back of her mind, being locked up was technically a good thing, but the voices screamed over it in joy at her wondrous new life. But the fun was only just beginning.

Maka and Soul were sat in the infirmary, Maka was all ready to be released and it had been authorised by Nygus so it wouldn't be a problem, but the others had headed back home 20 minutes ago at lunch and Maka hadn't wanted Kid to come back because something horrible had made him late and find that he was completely alone. Soul stood up and stretched, It was the last period of school and there was no point in going to class now but he wasn't going to Sit and wait around for some damn Shinigami like he had nothing better to do. That was not cool.

Maka grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"Look, you wanted to stay here, not me. I'm heading home."

"But you're my weapon, you can't just ditch me!"

"Yes Maka, but Even I know that you can be sat in Shibusen School as a top meister with great Soul perception and even without a weapon be perfectly safe."

"But I'll get lonely..." She wined and then she blushed a little bit.

"Maka," Soul sighed, "We all know I'd just end up passed out on the floor in a puddle of my own blood looking completely un-cool if I stayed. I'd just annoy you, right?"

Maka looked worried, then upset and then scared. Finally, resolve flashed across her face and she yanked him down to sit next to her, "Soul sit down," she ordered.

Soul looked at her like she was insane and then decided that cool guys do what heir partner wants if they don't want to get a Maka chop so he stood up and then sat back down, grinning with his pointy teeth, not realising how sarcastic that seemed.

"I have to tell you something, Soul," Maka began softly, a blush rose in her face, "I... I love you."

"Of course, I love you o Maka! You are my meister after all!" He replied, not understanding at all.

"No, no Soul I mean I love you. Like I can't imagine you with someone else and I just want to see you smile and... Soul I've given up waiting for you to ask me. Please be my boyfriend!"

Soul was shocked, never had he ever thought of Maka in any way other than a sister or a friend. He couldn't speak and her eyes filled with tears, as one spilled out he caught it and embraced her in a warm hug, enveloping her. He held her head carefully like it was as precious as a new born child.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she sobbed in his shoulder, just waiting for him to confirm what sh already knew, "Maka, we're friends, siblings in fact. I love you Maka, I do, but just not like that. But hey, hey," he lifted up her chin carefully and looked into her tearful eyes, "Maka Albarn you are amazing. You are pretty and sweet and you are by far the best meister I have ever seen. One day you are gonna meet someone that you really love and they will love you back but Maka, it's not me. I'm not that lucky guy who you'll have forever, I am your best friend and I would never lie to you so believe me. You are _amazing_."

He smiled at her, his lips closed to hide his shark teeth in an apologetic way. Maka smiled back but not because she was happy, because he smiled. It was him, it was always him, and he just didn't know that. But in time he'd realise that they were the perfect two. She laughed a little at his stupidity an a little bit happy at his encouraging words, she was going to be okay. Soul smiled two and they hugged again, Maka laughing through her tears.

Then Kid walked in, completely out of breath.

"Hello guys you will never guess- oh my Death am I interrupting something I am extremely sorry!"

He turned and faced the wall. Who knew plain white was so symmetrical?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think since I worked super hard to keep my promise!**

**Anyway thank you for reading and I figured out that I'll be updating every 2 days so the next update will be sunday, I live in britain so it's friday here if that makes a difference to anyone. **

**NOT MANY PEOPLE READ THIS SO I MIGHT CHANGE MY IDEA OF A FULL LENGTH STORY AND MAKE IT JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS IF I DON'T START GETTING RESPONSE... I CRY NOW.**

**This is my 3rd chapter and I know, it's not amazing but that's why I need reviews! I know there are only a few of you reading this, I'm not gonna kid myself since I suck at summaries, the opening probably scared people away and I'm rookie compared to a lot of writers on here. It's a big website and I'm not gonna get noticed, but please for those who have made it this far through my my horrible writing, please help me out and REVIEW! I need it... sideways sad face.**

**on a more awesome note huge shout out to my first (and only *tear*) follower (who I'm sorry to say I forgot to mention last chapter) ****_ChinaDang_**** thanks a lot, it means a lot to me! I love anyone who's read this, thank you a whole damn lot!**

**-Sebby**

**xoxo**


	4. The Truth Comes Out: Has Kid Gone Insane

**Thank you so much to my new followers andreviewers. I'm really sorry if I came off conceited before but anyway I finally feel appreciated, so everyone else who thinks you can just act like potatoes, I'm putting you on the naughty step! I mean jeez, selfish much? OH, I joke, I joke! I was probably being a bit needy before, I'll try and stop now... LOVE MEEEE!  
Oh what is life? Anyway I should be done in about a month for the next chapter of the story. Once again I am soooooo sorry! I hope you enjoy but you probably won't since this is once again, proof of my existence! I hate myself for this chapter, do I'll spend every spare moment I have on writing an extra big chapter for next month. ;)**

Death The Kid was stood there awkwardly looking at the plain white wall While Maka and Soul looked at him oddly through tear filled eyes. Soul just glared at him, "that wasn't cool dude," he stated, waiting for the book to appear from thin air and slam into Kid's head... Symmetrically of course, Maka wasn't that cruel. However something that surprised both of the boys happened. Maka laughed, making the boys uneasy. Kid turned from the wall to look at her curiously and Soul eyed her like she was insane considering how they were just talking about some very serious topics less than a few minutes. But for Maka it was more like her confession hadn't changed anything, she could still with them acting just as they always had, and that made her happy.  
She grabbed Kid and pulled him down into the hug with them, causing a very red blush to creep up onto his face. So symmetrical he thought to himself looking at Maka and then turned his head and pulled away.

"Where is everyone?" He asked the pair.

"They all got bored of waiting for you and went home, where were you Kid?" Maka asked.  
Kid looked at them and recounted what had happened. Their eyes widened, Soul mentioned something about how ditching everyone like that without warning wasn't cool and Maka just spluttered like she couldn't find any words. Suddenly she stood up and announced "we're looking for him, he can't have gotten far since his soul is tied to Death City. He physically cannot leave!"

Soul got up and joined in with her, "spa's in Italy my ass, He's not getting any more than a tan from the edge of the Nevada Desert," he growled. It wasn't a great (or cool) attempt at being witty but Soul was too fired up to care. That's saying something.

"Calm down, I've checked everywhere, I guess he'll be okay, he's the lord of Death and my honorable father would never be defeated. I trust he in his well being just as you should trust in me." At this point something seemed to register in Kid's head. Maka and Soul sweat dropped at the look on Kid's face. Not good.

Suddenly, he lept on the bed and placed his hands on his hips. In a loud voice he announced "I, Death The Kid, effective headmaster as of today, declare that all students must be symmetrical or EXPELLED!"

No, definitely not good.

A/N/ Okay, first thing's first GOMENASAIIIIIII!  
I am really sorry, I say two days and then I do this! I want to tell you about my home problems and my possible social problems and worst of all, sex crazed English teachers making you study for a test that doesn't happen and then pulls an assessment on you worth 25% of my GCSE, but you probably don't care, so I won't. :D  
Thanks to a certain reviewee who gave me the idea for being expelled if you're not symmetrical! *cough*RukiaKuchikiRoyAi*cough* I hope you don't mind, I'll take it out if you tell me to...  
Also, I realise I've been putting references in from a fanfiction I wrote that I later realised didn't make sense to anyone but me so I started writing this as a prequel. It's pretty confusing without this, and now I've made this confusing too... and delayed... :(  
But I am super DUPER sorry about everything with a cherry and a sexy, shirtless Soul Eater boy on top. That's right. OX! *drools*  
No, I honestly don't know why I chose to mentally scar you with the image of that in the middle of an apology. If it makes you feel better the drool was 'cause my brain exploded in fear.  
Ox: That is hardly plausible; I would appreciate it if someone with such a small brain as yours didn't attempt to insult me, the great Lightning King!  
Sebby: Shut up baka or I'll find a way to set Excalibur on chu nyan!  
Ox: It truly saddens me to think that my entire existence in this pointless end note is due to some one like yourself. If you hadn't noticed everything I say, you type and you could easily just type Excalibur's name in this and he would be here.  
Sebby: ...  
Excalibur: Helloooo~! I am the legendary sword Excalibur! I shall ask, who are you?  
Ox: Oh death, what have I done?  
Sebby: I'm Seb-  
Excalibur: My legend begins in the 12th century. You do not look like a meister, where do you hail from?  
Sebby: Oh I'm from a little country called Wales that I bet you haven't heard of. Funny story-  
Excalibur: FOOL! I must-  
Sebby: DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR CREATOR WHILE SHE RAMBLES! GO PUT ON SOME PANTS! NYAN!  
Ox: *sweat drops* It appears Jessebelle-san has lost control again.  
Sebby: DONO! CALL ME DONO BITCH!  
Ox: only because that is what you typed me saying then Jessebelle-dono.  
Sebby: Oh, sweetie, call me Sebby-chan! *grins maniacally*  
Ox: I fear only reviews will make her better again...  
Sebby: *bitch slaps Ox* DON'T BE SO DAMN NEEDY BAKA!


End file.
